Wolf's Rain A New Begining
by White Wolf Prince
Summary: There is a new threat that looms and the wolfs have found each other once again Bigger Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfs Rain A New Beginning **

Summary

Even though the other wolfs have forgotten who they are and what happened to them except from Kiba. They seemingly find there way back to each other and regain their memories of what happened and they decide to search out paradise again. Without the interference of Darcia and the other nobles they think that it will be an easy journey but an new enemy might not be far behind them. With the help of Cheza who is now with them they must search for wolf paradise.

Chapter 1

The rain had never stopped since then, a year ago that the wolfs had searched for paradise but never seemed to find it and died at the hands or should I say jaws of the noble Darcia who tried but failed to open paradise.

They fought a brave battle Hige, Blue, Tsume, and Tobeo who was the first to die fighting The noble to protect paradise and even though Darcia had died ( as you all know how but I wont bother explaining it ) Kiba was the only wolf to life and watched as the flower maiden withered into nothing but believed that they would meet again.

As he walked alone in the city that knew nothing of what had happened that past year, he had remembered everything and he had wandered in loneliness like he did when his family was killed and he was raised by a shaman. A year had gone and he suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. It was that smell the smell of lunar flowers and he remembered the promise Cheza had told him "lets meet again in paradise" he started to run as fast as he could towards the smell it was so strong he practically felt it right next to him.

People watched him run by not noticing he was a wolf his eyes widening every time he got closer while whispering Cheza and then he heard a voice calling him, telling him to follow and he obeyed. The voice kept calling and he reached a small secluded pond where the voice suddenly stopped he looked around and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Cheza the flower maiden standing on a rock in the middle of the pond. She smiled at him and walked into the water towards him and he ran towards her his heart beating so fast that he felt it would explode.

When he reached the flower maiden he stopped and Cheza kneeled down in the water like the last time embraced him and whispered "we are finally together again"

About an hour later they were resting in the forest before Cheza said that they should find the others so they went hand in hand and went searching for their friends. As they were walking through the city they didn't notice a that something was watching them from a dark ally way you could see two blood red eyes staring at them with hunger and malice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Kiba and Cheza wandered through the city that they knew so well trying to find the other pack members Hige, Blue, Toboe and Tsume so that they could open the true paradise but every step they took they were being followed by a black and white wolf with red eyes.

Not far in the city you could see another wolf trying to catch birds. This wolf was none other than Toboe he had no idea of how he got there and he had no idea what he was there for but there was a smell and a voice telling him to go into the city and look for it. Toboe was still just a pup but he had grown and was much bigger than the last time he was in the city.

He suddenly stopped trying to eat the bird when he smelt and heard the voice calling him there was also another smell and it seemed like he knew it from somewhere. He left the bird and wandered of to where the voice was. The people in the city didn't give him a second glance as he was able to disguise himself as a human but there were still people who could see through and it was when Toboe came out of the alleyway that a human with the ability to see through it shouted for the guards to catch him. He knew that if he was caught he wouldn't be able to escape from lord jashnir who had taken over the nobles castle.

The guards started to chase after him with the weird guns that could knock out a wolf. Toboe was faster than them but he knew that he wouldn't be able to outrun them as they had there vehicles. so he tried to hide in a alleyway which didn't work very well and he was cornered. It wasn't very often that people got to see wolfs in the city since they were being wiped out cause people believed they were evil, even though they had been ordered to catch wolfs by lord Jashnir they couldn't believe how such a beautiful animal was thought to be evil.

Toboe tried to warn them off but they weren't very scared and advanced on him, so he did the only thing he could think of howl. They were told by there lord that if a wolf howled then it would bring bad luck and the spirits of evil the world so they used there ray guns to knock him out.

All across the city the howl was heard by the people and Kiba, Cheza, Hige, Tsume and Blue.

Tsume "it couldn't be that howl it was familiar but where have I heard it before"

Kiba "I know I've heard that howl somewhere before Cheza"

Cheza "Kiba this way"

Hige "huh munch"

Blue "that howl is familiar"

Kiba and Cheza had heard that howl before and so did the other but it was a cry for help and Cheza lead him to where it came from still not noticing that they were being followed. The other wolfs would soon find out that they were all destined to meet once again and try to open paradise.


End file.
